The General and The Daughter
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Sedikit tentang kehidupan seorang Kozmotis Pitchiner dan si kecil Seraphina. Dan mungkin Pitch Black dan Mother Nature. Gen, agak AU, ngaco, Seraphina's antics, ayah yang tertindas, semacam Slice of Life. Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1: Mommy's Sleeping

**Title:** The General and The Daughter

**Summary:** Sedikit tentang kehidupan seorang Kozmotis Pitchiner dan si kecil Seraphina.

**Pairing:** Uh… kayaknya gen. Mungkin.

**Rate:** K+ for Seraphina's antics.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine~!

**Bacotan:** Based on obrolan saia dengan **Saint-Chimaira** alias **Chima-nee** tersayang~! Saia jadi tertarik bikin cerita ini bukan hanya sekedar yang kami obrolkan, tetapi menjadi satu cerita penuh.

Oh, ya. Cerita ini agak-agak AU. Dan bener-bener ngaco. Tolong jangan diambil hati dan jangan terlalu anggap serius karena ini cuman 'what if'-nya Rise of the Guardians yang terjadi dunia ideal saia.

Sekali lagi. Ini bener-bener nurutin idealnya saia, bukan ngikutin dunia nurutin film atau novelnya. Ini bener-bener di dunia ideal saia. Titik.

Now that we understand each other, enjoy~! :D

* * *

**Chapter One: Mommy's Sleeping**

Aku melihat Papa menangis lagi hari ini.

Aneh, kenapa sih Papa menangis? Mama kan hanya tidur. Ya, walaupun dia tidak akan bangun lagi sih, tapi tidak biasanya orang menangisi orang tidur, kan?

Aku tidak ingin melihat Papa menangis. Matanya jadi merah, rambutnya berantakan, makanannya tidak habis, dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah dia berisik. Aku tidak bisa tidur tiap kali tiap malam Papa menangis lagi.

Papa, aku masih kecil dan aku butuh banyak tidur supaya aku bisa tumbuh setinggi Papa.

Apa dia tidak mengerti itu ya?

* * *

Kozmotis terbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan mata dan hidung merah (dan airmata yang tidak bisa berhenti mengalir), di samping tempat tidurnya, di atas meja kecil, helaian sapu tangan kotor bertumpuk.

"Ugh… kenapa fluku tidak sembuh-sembuh juga ya?" keluhnya sambil sekali lagi mengambil sapu tangan yang masih bersih dari lacinya dan membersihkan hidungnya.

Setidaknya sekarang napasnya agak lega.

Siapapun yang mendengar dia pasti mengira dia tengah menangisi istrinya yang meninggal dua tahun lalu.

Hmm… aneh.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

Euh, chapter yang sedikit pendek dan agak ga guna.

Tertarik ripiu? :D

Love and jams  
Shirasaka Konoe


	2. Chapter 2: He Should Sleep

**Title:** The General and The Daughter

**Summary:** Sedikit tentang kehidupan seorang Kozmotis Pitchiner dan si kecil Seraphina.

**Pairing:** Uh… kayaknya gen. Mungkin.

**Rate:** K+ for Seraphina's antics.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine~!

**Bacotan:**

* * *

**Chapter Two: He Should Sleep**

Akhirnya Papa berhenti menangis tengah malam. Tapi wajahnya selalu tampak lelah. Apa dia terbangun tengah malam dan tidak bisa tidur karena masih memikirkan Mama, ya?

Aku harus mencari cara supaya Papa bisa istirahat dengan tenang.

* * *

Malam itu juga Kozmotis Pitchiner tidak tertidur. Puluhan gulungan dan tumpukan kertas bertumpuk di meja kerja di kamarnya. Lampu mejanya masih menyala dengan terang.

Inilah yang terjadi kalau pangkatmu dalam militer tinggi, kau punya anak yang masih kecil, istrimu sudah tidak ada untuk mengurus anakmu, dan kau tidak tahu siapa yang bisa kau percaya utuk menjaga anakmu kalau kau ingin dia baik-baik saja sehingga kau harus selalu siap untuk berada di rumah. Kau harus membawa pekerjaanmu ke rumah dan mengerjakannya malam-malam karena kau tidak punya waktu untuk mengerjakannya pada siang atau sore hari karena kau sibuk bermain dengan anakmu, menjaganya, memastikan dia tidur siang yang cukup, memasak makanan untuknya, dan memastikan tidak ada bonekanya yang tiba-tiba menghilang karena dia memutuskan untuk bermain di bukit dan suka meninggalkan bonekanya disitu dan juga memastikan bahwa ada setidaknya satu orang (yang pastinya adalah dirimu) untuk mencium luka gores anakmu agar dia tidak menangis kesakitan.

Tangan sang jendral bergerak dengan cepat, huruf-huruf terukir dengan sangat rapi dan elegan walaupun dengan kecepatan tangannya bergerak. Setiap huruf terakhir pada kata terakhir di tiap kalimat diberi ekor, itu adalah ciri-ciri tulisannya.

Tapi itu tidaklah penting sekarang. Yang penting adalah dia menyelesaikan laporannya untuk dikirimkan pada raja dan cepat-cepat tidur agar dia bisa bangun dengan segar besoknya dan Seraphina tidak menyangka dia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan istrinya lagi.

Kerja lembur seperti ini benar-benar menguras tenaganya.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

Ahahaha, karena ini jadinya malah seperti Slice of Life gitu… ngga papa pendek-pendek ya? Hehehe… abis, kalo panjang-panjang… Kozmotis-nya ga kuat… *ambigu*

Wokeh, ada yang bersedia ripiu? :D

Love and lembur (?)  
Shirasaka Konoe


	3. Chapter 3: Seraphina's Logic

**Title:** The General and The Daughter

**Summary:** Sedikit tentang kehidupan seorang Kozmotis Pitchiner dan si kecil Seraphina.

**Pairing:** Uh… kayaknya gen. Mungkin.

**Rate:** K+ for Seraphina's antics.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine~!

**Bacotan: **Saia lupa apdet! Harusnya tadi sore seperti biasanya, tapi saia lupa~! Oh, astaga.

Ahem. Enjoy? :D

* * *

**Chapter Three: Seraphina's Logic?**

Aku tahu!

Aku hanya harus mencarikan pasangan hidup untuk Papa! Dengan begitu, dia akan berhenti bangun tengah malam dan tidak bisa tidur lagi.

M-hm. Aku jenius.

Nah, sekarang… aku hanya harus memutuskan siapa yang cocok menjadi pasangan hidup Papa. Kurasa aku tidak ingin kalau Papa menikah dengan janda. Aku seram membayangkannya. Dia juga tidak mungkin menikah dengan istri orang (tentu saja, memangnya Papa tukang rebut istri orang?). Aku juga tidak mau kalau istrinya terlalu tua. Semakin tua istrinya berarti semakin tua ibuku dan itu berarti pikirannya akan semakin kuno dan semakin kuno pikirannya akan semakin susah bagiku untuk bermain sampai malam seperti dulu karena orang-orang kuno tidak memperbolehkan anak perempuan berada di luar rumah ketika Tuan Solelium mulai terbenam.

Hm… itu mengingatkanku.

Sepertinya, Papa akan sangat canggung kalau dia kupasangkan dengan wanita, mengingat wanita yang pernah ada dalam hidupnya hanya Mama dan aku.

Aku melihat perbedaan kelakuan Papa ketika dengan Mama dan ketika dengan wanita lain.

Tertawanya naik satu oktaf, matanya tidak fokus, dia agak canggung, bicaranya agak terbata, alisnya tertaut, dia menggigiti bibir, tangannya agak gemetar, dan dia tidak terlalu suka berbicara dengan wanita.

Wajar sih, dia kan jarang berinteraksi dengan wanita. Hidup Papa kan dipenuhi dengan melatih prajurit. Itu berarti dia tiap hari dikelilingi oleh prajurit.

Tapi dia tampaknya tidak masalah kalau… bicara… dengan… laki-laki.

Oh! Benar! Aku tahu!

Pasangan hidup Papa harus laki-laki!

* * *

Kozmotis tidak tahu kenapa hari ini Seraphina memaksa ingin ikut ke lapangan berlatih. Tapi dia merasa bahwa perubahan suasana sesekali baik untuk anaknya. Jadi, daripada membiarkan Seraphina tumbuh menjadi gadis muda yang seluruh hidupnya dihabiskan dengan diam dalam rumah, dia naikkan putri kecilnya itu ke atas kuda sebelum dia juga naik dan dibawanya Seraphina kecil ke lapangan tempat para prajuritnya sudah mulai berlatih sebelum dia datang.

Hanya saja… Seraphina memperhatikan dengan sangat berniat setiap prajurit yang lewat itu agak sedikit aneh.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

Ahahaha,'Seraphina' dan 'logika' bukanlah kombinasi yang bagus.

Ripiu plis?

Love and logic  
Shirasaka Konoe


	4. Chapter 4: Somehow… a Makeover?

**Title:** The General and The Daughter

**Summary:** Sedikit tentang kehidupan seorang Kozmotis Pitchiner dan si kecil Seraphina.

**Pairing:** Uh… kayaknya gen. Mungkin.

**Rate:** K+ for Seraphina's antics.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine~!

**Bacotan: **Double apdet, guys~! :D

Sebenernya pengen triple apdet, tapi... saia sadis, jadi cuman double apdt aja. *jahat*

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

**Chapter Four: Somehow… a Makeover?**

Hmm… Papa, kurasa kalau dia tetap setegas itu di hadapan para prajurit, tidak akan ada yang mungkin jatuh cinta padanya. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

Laki-laki itu lemah pada… hal-hal yang cantik?

Baiklah, aku hanya harus membuat Papa terlihat cantik!

* * *

Hm, karena aku sudah mengumpulkan cukup banyak informasi, kurasa aku bisa membuat Papa cantik besok. Aku pintar.

* * *

Hari ini adalah keempat kalinya Seraphina merengek ingin ikut dengannya.

"Kau yakin kau mau ikut juga hari ini, Sera?"

"Iya! Aku yakiiiiin sekali!"

Kozmotis tersenyum dan mengangkat anaknya ke atas kuda putihnya.

Tidak ada yang aneh hari ini. Seraphina tidak memperhatikan satu-satu prajurit di lapangan dan dia tidak melontarkan pertanyaan hal-hal aneh seperti kemarin lagi pada prajuritnya ("Hei, kau suka bunga apa?)

Kecuali pada bagian dimana Seraphina memaksanya menyelipkan stangkai bunga berwarna merah muda di telinganya dan membuatnya berjanji untuk tidak melepasnya selama mereka berada di situ.

Dan juga bagian dimana para prajurit memandangnya sedikit terlalu lama dari yang dirinya terbiasa.

Hal itu membuatnya canggung.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

Hahai~! Chappie pendek lagi~! Hmm… mungkin keliatannya saia ga niat nulisnya, kali ya?

Tapi sungguh, saia niat banget nulisnya karena kayaknya fic tentang 'father-daughter bonding time' disini dikiiiiit banget. Dan Seraphina itu imut banget kalo lagi nge-troll Papanya. *jahat*

Hehe, that being said… ada yang mau ripiu? :D

Love and flower~!  
Shirasaka Konoe


	5. Chapter 5: Parent Trap I

**Title:** The General and The Daughter

**Summary:** Sedikit tentang kehidupan seorang Kozmotis Pitchiner dan si kecil Seraphina.

**Pairing:** Uh… kayaknya gen. Mungkin.

**Rate:** K+ for Seraphina's antics.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine~!

**Bacotan: **Okay, kita di chappie 5, pemirsa~! Dan inilah ide aslinya sampe akhirnya bisa jadi cerita.

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

**Chapter Five: Parent Trap; Wrong Room**

Nah, sekarang hanya tinggal membuat siapapun di antara prajurit Papa benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya… bagaimana, ya?

Oh, ada yang mengetuk.

"Ya?"

"Hai, Seraphina. Jendral ada?"

Ah… aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"Papa baru selesai mandi. Kau mau menemaniku ngemil dulu?" tanyaku sambil mengedipkan mataku dengan cepat. Hal ini belum pernah gagal untuk membuat orang lain melakukan apa yang aku ingin mereka lakukan sebelumnya.

Dia tersenyum. "Baiklah."

Aku menarik tangannya dan membawanya masuk.

* * *

"Seraphina, bisa tolong bukakan pin—astaga!"

Dia tidak siap dengan seorang bawahannya berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Maaf!" seru prajuritnya sambil bergegas keluar dari situ.

Dia cepat-cepat memakai baju, merapikan dirinya, dan menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak dengan cepat. Dia berjalan melewati cermin kecilnya dan memutuskan untuk diam sedikit lagi sampai semburat merah padam di wajahnya hilang.

"Ada apa, Erius?" tanyanya ketika dia sudah punya keberanian untuk menatap prajurit yang baru saja melihat badannya tanpa sehelai pakaian pun.

"A-ah… aku datang mengambil laporan untuk kukirimkan pada Tsar."

"O-oh, ya, benar." Dia mengangguk dan berjalan ke kamarnya dan membawakan gulungan kertas berisi laporan. "Jadi… kenapa kau bisa masuk ke kamarku?"

"I-itu… aku…"

Seraphina mengulum ujung kuenya. "Maaf, aku yang membawanya ke ruangan yang salah," bisiknya sambil mengedipkan matanya dengan cepat.

Erius mengangguk.

Kozmotis menghela napas. "Baiklah. Seraphina, kau harus belajar mengingat ruangan lagi, ya?"

"Ya, Papa."

* * *

Keeseokan harinya di kamp para prajurit. Erius menengadahkan tangannya kepada teman-temannya untuk menerima uang taruhan yang mereka buat bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Jendral tidak punya tato, aku yang menang."

"Ha? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Ya… sedikit keberuntungan?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

Seraphina emang antik. Deal with it, Kozzy. *jahat*

Hehe, care to review?

Love and luck  
Shirasaka Konoe


	6. Chapter 6: Parent Trap II

**Title:** The General and The Daughter

**Summary:** Sedikit tentang kehidupan seorang Kozmotis Pitchiner dan si kecil Seraphina.

**Pairing:** Uh… kayaknya gen. Mungkin.

**Rate:** K+ for Seraphina's antics.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine~!

**Bacotan: **Akhirnya saia punya tumblr~! *entah kenapa seneng banget* Ahaha, walopun isinya ga guna semua sih, tapi saia masih seneng karena baru punya tumblr (promosi ga tau diri: namanya shirasaka-konoe dot tumblr dot com)~! XD Akhirnya, saia bisa nge-stalk, ufufufu *muka stalker*

Cukup dengan euphoria-nya. Enjoy~! XD

* * *

**Chapter Six: Parent Trap2; Daddy Faints!**

Karena Papa terlihat lelah hari ini, aku membuatkannya teh. Dengan sedikit campuran obat tidur supaya dia tidur nyenyak.

Dan anggaplah Papa ketiduran di bak mandi berisi air hangatnya ketika seorang prajuritnya mengantarkan surat untuknya sebagai bonus.

"Cyrus! Cyrus! Papa pingsan!" teriakku kalut.

Dia percaya dan langsung mengikutiku ke kamar mandi.

* * *

"Jendral!" teriak Cyrus khawatir.

Suara keras itu membangunkan sang jendral yang tengah bermimpi tentang mengapung di air hangat. "Ah!" teriaknya begitu menyadari di belakangnya, tepatnya di pintu masuk kamar mandi, Cyrus berdiri dengan wajah khawatir.

Ekspresi itu menghilang dan wajah Cyrus menjadi merah. "Ah, maaf… Seraphina bilang…"

"Papa! Kukira Papa pingsan!" Seraphina meraung sambil memeluk ayahnya, mata lebarnya yang bening agak basah. Dia makin pintar bersandiwara.

"A-aku tidak pingsan! Sekarang tolong keluar dan biarkan aku selesai mandi dulu!"

* * *

Kali ini giliran Cyrus yang menengadahkan tangannya.

"Tanda lahir Jendral Pitchiner ada di punggung. Aku yang menang."

"Hmm… biar kutebak bagaimana kau tahu. Kau juga beruntung?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

Ahahaha, kayaknya satu lagi chapter tentang Sera pamer badan papahnya, baru kita move on~!

Ada yang tertarik ripiu?

Love and bathing  
Shirasaka Konoe


	7. Chapter 7: Parent Trap III

**Title:** The General and The Daughter

**Summary:** Sedikit tentang kehidupan seorang Kozmotis Pitchiner dan si kecil Seraphina.

**Pairing:** Uh… kayaknya gen. Mungkin.

**Rate:** K+ for Seraphina's antics.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine~!

**Bacotan:**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Parent Trap III; Once is Fate, Twice is Coincidence, Six?**

Kenapa Papa masih belum juga dilamar ya? Apa karena daya tariknya tidak cukup? Kukira dengan membuat prajuritnya melihat badannya akan cukup.

Oh, atau mungkin karena hanya baru lima orang?

Aku harus mencobanya lagi.

* * *

Kozmotis tidak bisa lebih lega dari ini. Di pintunya sekarang ada kunci.

Seetidaknya tidak akan ada yang masuk ke kamarnya ketika dia sedang ganti baju lagi.

* * *

Ah! Kenapa Papa memasang kunci di kamarnya?! Bagaimana bisa aku membuat seseorang melihatnya kalau begitu?

Hmm… aku harus mencari cara.

* * *

Tangisan Seraphina membangunkannya. Dia berlari ke pintu dan mebukanya. "Sera? Kau kenapa?"

"Aku mimpi buruk… lalu… aku mencoba masuk ke kamar Papa… tapi, tapi Papa menguncinya… ugh.. huweeh…"

"Ini masih siang, Sera, bagaimana kau bisa mimpi buruk?" ujarnya sambil menenangkan gasi kecil yang menangis itu. "Kau mimpi apa?"

"Kunci… Papa terkunci dan tidak bisa keluar. Lepaskan saja kuncinya… kalau Papa ga bisa ketemu Sera lagi, gimana?" dia menangis lagi. Kozmotis tidak punya pilihan selain menurutinya.

* * *

Dan entah kenapa, Kozmotis sudah setidaknya agak menduga bahwa ketika dia sedang ganti baju sesudah mandi, seorang prajuritnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan langsung mengucapkan maaf sambil berlari keluar dengan wajah merah. Dia juga sudah menduga alasannya adalah Seraphina salah menunjukkan ruangan. Lagipula, ini sudah keenam kalinya seseorang melihatnya dalam keadaan tidak berpakaian. Dan semuanya karena Seraphina.

Ini bukan kesalahan murni, tampaknya.

Uh-oh, nona kecil, kau dalam masalah besar.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

* * *

*jedukin kepala ke tembok*

Sedih! Sedih! Kenapa internet benci banget sama saia?! *nangis*

Mau menghibur dengan ripiu? ;_;

Love and cookies  
Shirasaka Konoe


End file.
